


Misunderstandings

by errihu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adults, Canon Compliant, F/M, Het, Lemon, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errihu/pseuds/errihu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ao struggles with his Mizukage constantly mishearing what he says, until on the eve of the Kage Summit the two of them finally come to an understanding. Lemons. PWP. Canon universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

“Ao,” said his Mizukage, “did you just say ‘you shouldn’t marry’?”

“No, Mei-sama, I said ‘we shouldn’t tarry’. Or we will be too late,” he replied, hurriedly, hoping to forestall her legendary temper.

“What do you mean, ‘it’s already too late’, am I so old?”

“Never, Mei-sama!” Ao hoped she would _listen_ , this time. His lovely, infuriating Mizukage, and her constant misunderstandings, would be the death of him. Not the least because she could kill him with a breath. Literally.

“I know you think I’m a hag, _I’ll kill you!_ ” Her eyes burned, and still she smiled, even as she threatened him.

“ _Mei-sama!_ ” His voice was pained. Why must she do this? “We must prepare for the meeting with the other Kage.”

“I don’t think we need to rush off, just yet. It’s not for a few hours. I’m tired of travel.”

“As you wish, Mei-sama.” Was she calm, now? Or just calmer, maybe? Long and practiced control kept him from shifting on his feet. He hadn’t been a callow boy to be cowed by the antics of a scary Mizukage in many, many years. He had survived Yagura, and the Kage before him.

His Mizukage turned, her back to him, facing out the window of the room, looking at the softly falling snow. He stood in silence, and watched over her, as a good hunter-nin ought to. She’d sent Chōjūrō on an errand and asked Ao to confer with her, before the Kage meeting. Instead of discussion, though, she had started with _this_ again.

She gave a little sigh. “In a few short hours, the five of us will be together at the same table. New faces, this time. Rasa’s boy, for one… what’s his name? Gaara. I should give him a kiss.”

“He’s way too young for you.” Ao couldn’t keep the words from slipping out.

“ _Are you calling me old?!_ ” Her voice was icy.

“Of course not,” he backtracked. “He’s just a boy.”

“A Kage.”

“But a boy, nonetheless. Not worth your time, Mei-sama.”

“I’ll decide who is worth my time.”

“Of course, Mei-sama.” He lowered his eyes. She always misunderstood. It was the most infuriating thing. And dangerous. His beautiful Mizukage had a temper. The only thing he could do, most of the time, is correct her mishearing and accede to her.

“Ao.”

He looked up. She still hadn’t turned from the window. “Yes, Mei-sama?”

“Am I going to die a spinster?”

He was silent. She always got like this. It was risky to say _anything_.

“You haven’t answered me, Ao.”

“I doubt it, Mei-sama.” He hoped it would do.

“Who would love me, Ao?”

_Me, for one_ , he thought, sadly. He said nothing.

“ _Ao…_ ”

A response was required, then. “I don’t know, Mei-sama.” More like he didn’t want to think about his Mizukage cleaving to some other man.

Wrong answer. “You mean _nobody_?!”

“No, Mei-sama!” Gods, she kept him on his toes. A man his age shouldn’t have to fear a conversation with a woman. “I mean I don’t want to think about you marrying.”

“Am I _that_ hideous?” Her voice was dangerous. Everything about her was dangerous when she got like this. She got like this a lot.

“No, Mei-sama,” he sighed. He closed his eyes and let his head drop, his only physical acknowledgement of the frustration he felt.

“ _Ao…_ ” There was something in her voice, in the way she said his name. Low, and raw, like a growl. It sent a tingle up his spine. “Love me.”

His eyes flew open and his head shot up. She was half-turned, looking back at him through eyes veiled with her lovely auburn hair, expectantly.

“I’m sorry, Mei-sama. I… misheard you. I thought you said… never mind,” he said, feeling a flush rise. She must have said ‘above me’ something like that. He glanced up, saw nothing but the wall above the window and the ceiling above that.

Her smile twitched, never a good sign. “ _Ao…_ ” she said, in _that_ voice again. She stalked towards him. He felt his cheeks grow even hotter. She reached out one beautiful hand, but instead of slapping him, she grabbed his chin, gave her hair a flip with a motion of her head, and looked him in the eye. Her smile widened, showing teeth.

“Am I too hard on you, Ao?” she demanded.

He felt frozen, pinned in place under her gaze. He took a deep breath. “No, Mei-sama…”

“I’m definitely not Yagura.”

“Definitely not,” he agreed. Yagura had never looked at _him_ the way Terum Mei now looked at him.

Her eyes glittered as she inspected him, and then she pulled his chin down and seized him in a kiss.

A shinobi should be ready for everything. Ao… was not ready for this. He stumbled forward, arms accidentally coming around her. Yes, that must be accidental. There could be no way he had just embraced his Mizukage. There could be no way he was now kissing her. Oh gods. Her mouth was so soft and hot.

It was the unexpectedness of it, he told himself. A man of his dignity and stature should not be affected _so_. Therefore, he was not affected _so_. _So…_

She broke the kiss, not letting go of his chin. “Ao. Am I so repulsive?”

He swallowed, and prepared to speak, knowing his voice would be rough, raw. “No, Mei-sama…” He tried to avert his gaze, and wondered if this was another dream, or if his beautiful Mizukage had somehow sensed the desire he had long kept hidden and was seeking to make some kind of example of him.

“ _Look at me,_ ” she commanded, firmly. He tried. “I try your patience sorely, don’t I, Ao? Your Mizukage is a trial. Poor Ao.” Her voice was firm, unrepentant.

He could say nothing, once more. He hoped she couldn’t hear his heart pounding. “Poor Ao,” she said again, and kissed him again. She seemed to mould to his form as her arms went around him and her body pressed against his.

She tasted divine. Her lips felt divine. Pressed against him, her body felt divine. He thought she might _be_ divine.

Again, she broke off the kiss. She lowered her head, pressing her forehead against his lips. He could smell the fragrance of her hair. “There are dire happenings afoot, Ao. I’m not ashamed to admit that I don’t like what I see may be coming. It could mean the end of our whole world, our way of life. Either one of us could be dead tomorrow. I need a real man right now, Ao. I want your strong arms around me, and you inside me.”

He held her in silence, heart thumping madly, the fire in his loins awakening. It had been some time; it didn’t flare uncontrollably as it had in his youth, but he was slightly surprised to find that it could still awaken with intensity. Slower, now, yes. But just as bright. He drew a ragged breath. “ _Mei-sama_ …” He tilted her head back up to his and kissed her, other hand roaming her back, sliding through her hair.

If his beautiful, fierce Mizukage wanted him, how could he deny her? How could he deny himself? He held her to him, meeting her tongue with his own, feeling her pulse race beneath his touch even as his own heart beat rapidly. Slowly, he found fastenings and loosed them, adjusting himself obligingly as she reached for the catches of his own armour and clothing. The garments slid from their bodies to the floor, and soon his hands traveled over smooth and naked skin. Her nails traced the muscles of his back and arms, still firm and taught as any shinobi should be. His manhood stood at attention, a proud soldier standing tall despite his age. Ao would not waver, he would stand firm, until the end.

He wanted to feel those lovely nails on those slender fingers digging into his back.

“Mei-sama,” he breathed her name again, as the kiss ended. Her eyes were hot as they met his single grey eye.

“Take me, Ao. Love me,” she demanded. He wanted nothing more than to accede to his lovely commander’s wishes. Moving with strength and with a certainty that belied his own nervousness (after all these years, could he still get _nervous_ when faced with a passionate woman intent on _him_?), and he lifted her, slung between his arms. She rested her head against his chest as he carried her to the bed. As he spread her naked form before him, she reached for him, drawing him towards her.

He settled his body overtop of hers, unable to resist the urge to caress her face, or trace her beautiful form. His hands lingered on her breasts, feeling the pert nipples. Her breathe jagged as he ran his thumbs over them. He could feel the heat of her shaved mons against his own cock. He shifted his hips experimentally, and felt a surge of sheer desire as her strong, firm legs hooked into his own. With one hand guiding himself, he found her slick, hot womanhood, and slid himself into her.

She moaned beneath him, heels digging into him, the much-anticipated nails biting into his back as he loved his Mizukage as commanded, and as he himself had desired for so long. He was no young man, to fizzle out in mere minutes at the feel of a woman in his arms. Ao skillfully took her through orgasm after orgasm, holding his own release at bay until he was fully certain that she’d been thoroughly satisfied. And then he began to pull away, not certain if he should allow himself this luxury or if it would be taken amiss.

“No, Ao, inside me,” his Mei spoke, holding him tighter.

“Yes, Mei-sama,” he whispered, before plying one more orgasm from her and permitting his own release, deep within her.

In the aftermath, they held one another, entwined upon the bed. A part of him was filled with wonder, scarce believing that his enchanting Mizukage had chosen him to take to her bed.

“Ao,” she said. “If we survive all this, marry me.”

“ _Yes, Mei-sama_.” His whispered agreement swelled with all the love he had kept buried, hidden away lest she detect it and mock him for it. He let himself feel it now.

Finally, they could understand one another.


End file.
